Al Robbins
as Al Robbins]] Dr. Albert "Al" Robbins is a fictional medical doctor featured in the American crime drama television show, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Robbins is portrayed by Robert David Hall. Character's background Dr. Albert Robbins (known around the lab as "Doc")is the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Las Vegas Police Department, working in close conjunction with Dr. Gil Grissom and his nightshift team of CSIs. He is Grissom's intellectual equal – the two often carry out academically acquired banter – and, like Grissom, Dr. Robbins seems neither nonplussed nor disturbed by the actions and habits in the various subcultures and miscarriages of humanity. Since Grissom's departure, Robbins has been shown to be developing a similar sort of friendship with new CSI, Raymond Langston. Little is known of Robbins' personal life. He was one of a pair of twins, though the other was stillborn. His mother attributed his career choice to "spending so many days next to a dead body". He is married with at least three children. He has a Siamese cat which had kittens in season 5, in "Cats in the Cradle" he stated he is more of a dog person. But he contradicted this in the season six episode "Dog Eat Dog", stating he preferred cats while doing an autopsy on a woman who had her throat ripped out by a pet dog. He is terrified of rats and suits up in a Hazmat suit when they go hunting for an escaped rat in the mortuary in the season seven episode "Lab Rats". Robbins' first appearance was in the Season One episode "Who Are You?". He became a series regular from Season Three onwards. Robbins has a fondness for coffee, specifically macchiatos ("Table Stakes") and plays guitar in a band he has formed with the day shift coroner. He also keeps an album of autopsy photos of celebrities who have died in Las Vegas and wound up on his table, including Tupac Shakur and The Who bassist John Entwistle. He walks with a limp and uses crutches because of his prosthetic legs. It is not clear what happened to him, although it is probably due involvement in an accident with a drunk driver which resulted in the amputation of both his legs. In the Season 6 episode "Dog Eat Dog", Robbins brought in a vegan pie he had baked for his co-workers, although he has never stated he is vegetarian, like co-worker Sara Sidle. He told Warrick the pie was "low fat, low sugar, low carb". Warrick replied around a mouthful of pie the pie was also "low taste". In the season 6 episode, Bang-Bang, he mentions that his wife's name is Judy, and that they occasionally attend marriage counseling and take separate vacations once a year when things get rough. In The Theory of Everything, he mentions that he has bradycardia and wears a pacemaker. In the season nine premiere, For Warrick, an obviously distraught Robbins tells the team that he is going to have the dayshift coroner do the post-mortem on Warrick. Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation characters Category:Fictional amputees Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional musicians Category:Fictional twins Category:2000 introductions